<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Broke Me First (Kagehina OneShot) by Temsh0p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069804">You Broke Me First (Kagehina OneShot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temsh0p/pseuds/Temsh0p'>Temsh0p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, KageHina - Freeform, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Song Lyrics, fuck you hinata, hinata is desperate, i hope you cry, kageyama is broken smh, kenhina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temsh0p/pseuds/Temsh0p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is a one shot/song fic!! It’s angsty but there’s no real triggers so- enjoy!<br/>Kageyama’s pov.<br/>Song: You Broke Me First - Tate McRae</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Broke Me First (Kagehina OneShot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Maybe you don't like talking too much about yourself*</p><p>Thursday I watched as they all spoke about everything. Their home life, favorite memories, something as simple as their favorite color. Yet I sat silently; staring at my feet. </p><p>*But you shoulda told me that you were thinkin' 'bout someone else*</p><p>Friday the smaller brought up to me how you had feelings for this boy. I was overjoyed and wondered if it could possibly be me, once again. He’d give me another chance because I was finally ready for a relationship..<br/>
alas, my heart broke when Hinata said his name.</p><p>*You're drunk at a party or maybe it's just that your car broke down*</p><p>My phone was blowing up. Texts by the minute, he were that desperate to tell anyone what was happening; and it had to be me. </p><p>-Ding-</p><p> &lt; Shoyo &lt;3| Kageyama? I really need you right now. I’m scared.</p><p>-Ding-</p><p> &lt; Shoyo &lt;3| I think he’s going to ask me out!!!</p><p>Tears began falling and pooling at the corners of my mouth; licking off the salty flavor, I sighed. Turning my phone on do not disturb and walking out of my room; searching for any sort of comfort.<br/>
It seemed the world was against me; his favorite show was playing, our song played when I shuffled my playlist.. why couldn’t I just live without being reminded of him?</p><p>*Your phone's been off for a couple months, so you're calling me now*<br/>
*I know you, you're like this*<br/>
*When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it*</p><p>He called for hours. I answered once; listening to his uncontrollable sobs. All I made out was Shoyo got rejected, and blocked any form of contact; something I would never do.</p><p>*And like me, I did*<br/>
*But I ran out of every reason*</p><p>I finally felt my feelings start to lift; I realized how you only needed me as an outlet, not a partner. Hinata preferred him, therefore I needed to go.<br/>
His words, though, shocked me.</p><p>*Now suddenly you're asking for it back*</p><p>“Kageyama, please, I really messed up. I’m still in love with you and I need you back..” he cried crocodile tears.</p><p>“Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?” I was yelling. I couldn’t stop it, everyone would get to know.</p><p>“Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had.. but I don't really care how bad it hurts.” My voice echoed as I looked down at the ginger, biting the inside of my lip as I choked back even more tears than what I cried all week.</p><p>“When you broke me first.” Hinata was in shock, he opened his mouth, and I cut him off by repeating myself.</p><p>“You broke me first!” </p><p>I didn’t see Shoyo after the incident.<br/>
<br/>
*Took a while, was in denial when I first heard*<br/>
*That you moved on quicker than I could've ever, you know that hurt*</p><p>Shoyo and Kenma were everywhere. I guess the blonde changed his mind and now they were together; the already bright ball of sunshine I call my ex looked happier than he ever did with me. He never smiled that way in my presence.</p><p>*Swear for a while I would stare at my phone just to see your name* &lt; br /&gt;<br/>
*But now that it's there, I don't really know what to say*<br/>
&lt; Shoyo. | Can I come over? I need someone to help me out. I’m not fulfilled with Kenma. There’s nothing there, he can’t fulfill my needs.</p><p>&lt; Me | ?</p><p>&lt; Shoyo. | I dumped him.</p><p>*I know you, you're like this*<br/>
*When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it*<br/>
I released the shaky breath I didn’t know I was holding. Shaking my head as I went to respond. My palms were sweaty, my body cold as I trembled. I curled up in a ball, trying to warm up and shy away from the world.</p><p>*And like me, I did..*<br/>
*But I ran out of every reason*<br/>
Knock. Knock. Knock.</p><p>It was two in the morning. Who could be wanting into my apartment so late? My sister wasn’t due for a visit; and my roommate was home.<br/>
I stood up, my body still trembling as I struggled out of my room and to the front door.<br/>
Him. The only one I didn’t want to see. He laughed when I opened the door, I watched as he sunk to the floor, sobbing.</p><p>*Now suddenly you're asking for it back* &lt; br /&gt;<br/>
*Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?*<br/>
*Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had*<br/>
“I already said. I’m done; I don’t want you anymore.” I spoke sternly, trying hard to get my point across.<br/>
“Please Tobio- you don’t understand- I-“ he tried to speak between sobs and sniffles, his nose dripping continuously. I raised a hand to silence him, repeating what I said a mere two days earlier.</p><p>“But I don't really care how bad it hurts.”<br/>
“When you broke me first.”<br/>
I knew the younger had to be reflecting on what had just happened; he fell silent. As I shut my door, I heard him parrot back my words in a small and weak voice. </p><p>“You broke me first..”<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>